Love For Angle Jeonghan
by YoonJeonghangel
Summary: Cerita satu hari dimana Jisoo sangat menikmati waktu hanya berdua dengan sang angel Jeonghan Jisoo Jeonghan Seungcheol Seventeen Pair: Jihan slight! Seunghan


_Love for Jeonghan_

 _Author: Angel ( YoonhAngel )_

 _Pair: Jihan slight! Seunghan_

 _Cast:_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _Hong Jisoo_

 _Choi Seungcheol_

 _Kwon Soonyoung_

 _Others Seventeen member_

 _Warning: Cerita gak nyambung sama judul. Boys Love. I'm not a good writer sorry_

 _Note: Hai^^ Angel in here~ untuk perkenalan bawa fanfic dengan pair Jihan. Btw, angel bingung sama otp nomor 1 angel… antara Seunghan Jihan dan Mingyu_ _abis mamih jeonghan bisa di pasangin sama siapa aja xD_

 _Summary: Cerita satu hari dimana Jisoo sangat menikmati waktu hanya berdua dengan sang angel Jeonghan_

 _Love for Jeonghan_

 _Start~_

 _Hong Jisoo salah satu vocalist seventeen tengah berjalan di lorong gedung pledis dengan senyuman gentle yang tak terlepas dari bibir nya. Sesekali pemuda keturunan America itu menyapa bila bertemu dengan staff pledis_

" _Aigoooo… Joshua oppa makin tampan saja.."_

" _Yesseu…aku setuju omona! Lihat ia tersenyum kepada kita"_

 _Jisoo jelas bisa mendengar segala bentuk pujian yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada orang orang yang memuji nya. Jisoo masih terus melempar senyum tampannya saat ia menemukan Soonyoung yang tengah berjalan dengan tas punggung di punggung nya_

" _Soonyoung-ah? Apa latihan sudah selesai? Hei aku baru saja sampai, dan kurasa aku hanya telat lima menit… kenapa latihan sudah selesai?"_

 _Soonyoung membenarkan tas punggung nya dan tersenyum senang ke arah jisoo_

" _Ah jisoo hyung, maaf aku baru memberitahumu… hari ini latihan dance ditiadakan karena member yang lain memaksa jatah hari libur sehari pada manager hyung…"_

" _Dan manager hyung mengabulkannya? Tumben sekali…."_

" _Hahaha… kau harus memuji aegyo Jihoon! Anak itu, ia berhasil meluluhkan hati manager hyung"_

 _Dapat jisoo lihat soonyoung tersenyum senyum geli, pasti leader performance team itu sedang mengingat aegyo jihoon_

" _Jihoon? Aegyo? Tak kusangka anak itu bisa aegyo…."_

" _Hum! Ku kira juga begitu hyung, tapi member lain memaksa dan memohon mohon pada Jihoon… ya jadilah ia mau melakukannya. Ah ngomong ngomong ayo bergabung dengan yang lain di restaurant china favorite nya Junhui hyung…"_

 _Jisoo mengangguk dan baru akan berbalik arah bila saja suara Soonyoung tak membuat nya berhenti_

" _Tapi di ruang latihan masih ada Jeonghan hyung…."_

 _Alis jisoo terangkat, ia menatap soonyoung bingung_

" _Jeonghan masih diruang latihan? Tumben sekali.. bukankah biasanya ia bersemangat bila menyangkut makan makan?"_

 _Soonyoung mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng_

" _Molla… Jeonghan hyung bilang ia malas ikut dan lebih memilih di ruang latihan"_

" _A-apa seungcheol tak memaksannya? Biasnya kan Seungcheol akan memaksa jeonghan, sampai ia mau ikut"_

 _Soonyoung mungkin bukanlah pakar dalam menebak suara orang, tapi ia mengerti betul nada ketidaksukaan saat jisoo mengatakan 'seungcheol memaksa jeonghan'_

" _Ya hyung, kau cemburu eh?"_

 _Jisoo langsung gelagapan, lelaki berambut coklat itu menggaruk tengkuk belakang nya yang tak gatal. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum menatap akkward ke arah soonyoung yang tengah menatap jahil ke arahnya_

" _H-hei apa yang kau katakan soonyoung-ah…"_

" _Eeeey… jangan mengelak hyung… lagipula bukankah ini keuntungan untukmu? Kau bisa menemani jeonghan hyung diruang latihan tanpa ada nya seungcheol hyung?"_

 _Ah benar juga!_

 _Jisoo berseru dalam hati, diam diam ia tersenyum mengingat ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan jeonghan. HANYA BERDUA_

" _Lihat! Kau tersenyum senyum sendiri kan…. Hahaha kena kau hyung…"_

" _Yay a ya, diamlah soonyoung-ah… lalu bagaimana kalau seungcheol menayai—"_

" _Seungcheol hyung menjadi urusan ku… sudah sana kau temui jeonghan hyung…"_

" _Okey, thanks bro"_

 _Jisoo berlari dengan senang nya, tapi sebelum itu ia bisa mendengar teriakan soonyoung_

" _Hyung, jangan apa apakan jeonghan hyung ya…. Haha"_

 _Jisoo mellirik sadis soonyoung yang telah berjalan ke arah lift_

' _Haisssh… anak itu'_

 _.,/,;.',_

 _Jisoo membuka pintu ruang latihan seventeen, dan disanalah ia menemukan sang angle seventeen tengah berbaring di lantai coklat dengan rambut blonde di gerai, dan sepasang headseat yang menyumpal telinga nya_

 _Jeonghan tengah memejamkan matanya, sesekali bibir indah nya bersenandung mengikuti aliran music yang ia dengar_

' _sangat indah…'_

 _Gumam Jisoo dalam hati_

 _Setelah terdiam agak lama jisoo menggeleng dan mulai berjalan kea rah jeonghan yang sepertinya masih belum sadar akan kehadirannya_

' _Dasar kalau sudah asik dengan dunia nya sendiri, yang lain dilupakan'_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda bermarga Hong itu tersenyum jahil, ia menundukan wajahnya ke wajah cantik jeonghan dan menatap lekat jeonghan. Dengan sengaja jisoo menghembuskan nafasnya sekencang mungkin agar Jeonghan bisa menyadari kehadirannya_

 _Sementara jeonghan yang tengah menikmati music yang mengalun di headseatnya, tiba tiba merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Angel seventeen itu membuka matanya dan mengerjab pelan, hingga manik indah nya mendapati sosok Tampan Jisoo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya_

 _Kedua manik jeonghan membulat besar, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh jisoo hingga lelaki tampan itu sedikit terjengkang kebelakang_

" _YA! Yoon! Kenapa kau mendorong ku?!"_

" _Ya! Ini salah mu! Kenapa wajah mu sangat dekat dengan wajahku?!"_

 _Tiba tiba saja Jisoo tersenyum mysterious, lelaki itu kembali mendekatkan tubuh serta wajah nya ke arah jeonghan yang masih menampilkan raut kaget kesal dan bercampur menggemaskan._

" _Ya…ya…Jisoo kenapa kau malah mendekat?!"_

 _Jeonghan memundurkan tubuh dan wajah nya, dan astaga! Dapat ia rasakan jantung nya yang berdetak makin tak terkendali. Di jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat secara detail wajah tampan jisoo, dan pandangan jeonghan jatuh tepat di bibir tipis jisoo… sexy_

" _Ya, yoon jeonghan kenapa kau memandangiku dengan tatapan 'yadong' huh?"_

 _Jeonghan tersadar dan menggeleng ia memukul kepala jisoo dengan tangan kiri nya, dan membuat jisoo mengeluh kesakitan dan menjauh dari tubuh jeonghan_

" _Jangan berbicara yang macam macam! Atau akan ku adukan kau ke seungcheolie!"_

' _Seungcheol-ie?' entah mengapa saat mendengar jeonghan mengucapkan panggilan itu jisoo merasa amat kesal, ia merubah tatapan jahil nya menjadi tatapan ketidaksukaan_

" _Kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu?!"_

" _Mwoya? Maksudmu seungcheol?"_

" _Kau memanggilku hanya 'Jisoo' 'Jisoo-ah', padahal aku lebih dulu akrab dengan mu…. Tapi kenapa kau tak punya panggilan khusus untuk ku?A-apa seungcheol lebih special dariku?"_

 _Tanpa sadar Jisoo mengucapkan segala unek-unek nya terhadap jeonghan. Manik nya melebar dengan cepat saat ia sadar bahwa ia telah mengeluarkan unek unek nya, ia melirik ke arah jeongan… dan syukurlah, ia fikir lelaki itu akan marah atau ia akan mengatai nya 'aneh' tapi yang ada Jeonghan malah tertawa dan tersenyum_

 _Jisoo sungguh merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia karena bisa melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, Jeonghan yang tertawa… semua beban di hidupnya terasa terangkat saat melihat dan mendengarnya_

 _Jeonghan berdehem sebentar dan memberikan senyum manis pada jisoo—yang masih focus menatapi wajah jeonghan_

" _Hei, kau tau? Aku tak perlu memiliki panggilan khusus untukmu hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa kau special jisoo-ah…"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu jeonghan segera mengambil ponsel nya dan berpura pura focus memainkannya, padahal sebenarnya ia melakukan hal itu untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya_

" _Jadi…. Aku special untukmu?"_

 _Jisoo bertanya dengan pandangan yang begitu lekatnya pada jeonghan, pemuda yoon itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban ia tak mampu menjawab dan beralih menatap jisoo karena jeonghan merasa benar benar gugup_

 _Senyuman gentle terukir di bibir jisoo lama, betapa bahagia nya jisoo mengetahui bahwa ia adalah orang yang special di mata jeonghan. Lama ia tersenyum, kemudian ia menyadari hening nya suasana ruang latihan_

 _Ia menatap jeonghan yang kini tersenyum senyum sendiri menatap ponsel nya, penasaran jisoo pun bertanya_

" _Jeonghannie? Apa yang kau lakukan… kenapa kau tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti itu?"_

" _Engg? Ah… aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan seungcheol…"_

' _MWOYA?! SEUNGCHEOL LAGI?'_

 _Jisoo menghela nafas kasar, tujuan nya kemari adalah untuk menemani jeonghan—sekaligus menikmati waktu hanya berdua dengan jeonghan. Tapi kalau jeonghan malah focus berkirim pesan dengan seungcheol dan mendiamkan jisoo seperti ini? Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati nya?!_

 _Jisoo memutar otak, dan ia tersenyum saat menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian jeonghan_

" _Hei jeonghannie….mau bermain games?"_

" _Games? Games mwoya?"_

 _Jeonghan memang menjawab namun ia masih terfokus dengan layar ponsel nya, tapi jisoo tidak patah semangat…ia harus bisa mengambil perhatian jeonghan_

" _Kita tanding dance, eottokhae?"_

" _Anni anni…"_

" _Waeyooo?"_

" _Ya jisoo-ah kau taukan kenapa aku tidak ikut member lain makan makan? Karena aku sedang malas, dan itu juga alasan kenapa aku tak mau tanding dance"_

" _Kau malas…. Apa kau takut kalah? Ah kau payah sekali jeonghannie"_

 _Sukses!_

 _Perkataan terakhir jisoo berhasil memancing jeonghan, lelaki berambut panjang itu menatap tajam jisoo. Lalu jeonghan meletakan ponsel nya dan memeberi pandangan menantang ke jisoo_

" _Aku tidak takut kalah asal kau tau saja… baik bagaimana peraturannya?"_

 _Jeonghan bisa melihat smirk evil yang jisoo keluarkan, oh smirk itu membuat nya sedikit gentar…. Tapi ia tak bisa mundur. Mengaku ia takut kalah? Itu bukan jeonghan sekali…_

" _Kita buat peraturannya mudah, kita saling adu dance…kita adu lama-lamaan waktu dance"_

" _Huh? Maksudmu?"_

" _Kita akan menari tanpa batas waktu, siapa yang lebih dulu berhenti dalam artian ia lelah atau tak sanggup ialah yang kalah. Dan sebagai hukumannya yang kalah akan menuruti dua permintaan sang pemenang. Otte?"_

 _Jeonghan mengangguk semangat, ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil snapback putih nya. Ia bersiap siap menari_

" _Baik, ayo kita mulai"_

 _Jisoo tersenyum dan ikut berdiri, ia mulai menyetel lagu dan mereka mulai beradu ketahanan dance_

 _,.;'.._

 _Ini adalah lagu ke keempatbelas yang mereka putar dan belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyerah dan berhenti. Terhitung sudah hampir satu setengah jam mereka bertanding, keringat sudah mengucur deras di badan mereka_

 _Jeonghan dan jisoo masing masing berusaha agar mereka dapat menang, mata mereka sama sama menatap tajam ke arah cermin ruang latihan. Menjelang akhir lagu keempatbelas stamina jeonghan makin menurun, lelaki yang dijuluki angel itu memang amat mudah lelah… ia berusaha mengatur nafas nya agar tetap kuat menari_

 _Keseimbangannya mulai menurun, begitupula dengan konsentrasinya… beberapa kali jeonghan salah dalam gerakan dan semua itu tak luput dari pandangan jisoo. Jisoo merasa tak tega tapi ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya agar tak menyerah lebih dulu_

' _Tahan jisoo… kau akan mendapat keuntungan'_

 _Dan tepat ketika lagu kelimabelas mulai, jeonghan sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan keras di lantai dan mengangkat tangan kanan nya_

" _Cukup..hhhh…akuhh…menyerahh…hhh…"_

 _Jisoo mematikan music nya dan ikut duduk disamping jeonghan, ia memperhatikan jeonghan yang kini sudah membaringkan tubuhnya. Lelaki cantik itu melepas snapbacknya dan melempar nya ke sembarangan arah, Jeonghan terlihat benar benar bersusah payah mengatur nafas nya_

 _Jisoo yang telah berhasil mengatur nafas nya kembali, ia hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan jeonghan yang masih berbaring. Dada datar pria cantik itu naik turun dengan cepat, tiba tiba entah mengapa Jisoo merasa tak enak hati dengan jeonghan_

 _Yoon Jeonghan adalah salah satu member seventeen yang paling mudah lelah, bahkan si angle seventeen itu bisa tertidur dimana saja saat ia benar benar merasa lelah. Dan soal dance—jisoo ingat ketika masa pre-debut mereka jeonghan adalah salah satu member yang kurang mempunyai skill dance_

 _Ia sering merasa kesusahan mengikuti dance member lain, bahkan pernah disuatu malam jeonghan dengan segala kesedihannya datang menemui jisoo untuk menceritakan keburukannya dalam hal dance. Selain masalah skill, jeonghan juga sering kesusahan dalam mengatur nafas nya bila sehabis dance_

 _Jisoo jadi merasa bersalah karena mengajak jeonghan untuk adu dance, harus nya ia mengerti kelemahan jeonghan. Ia menghela nafas dan beranjak mengambil air mineral yang selalu tersedia di pojok ruang latihan_

" _Han, minumlah…"_

 _Kedua mata indah jeonghan terbuka, lelaki itu mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk dan menerima air mineral kemasan dari jisoo, jeonghan meminum nya dengan sekali teguk dan habis, hal itu mengundang kekehan dari jisoo yang memperhatikan lekat diri nya_

" _Kau terlihat sudah tak minum selama sebulan…"_

" _Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Kau tau kan, kalau sesudah menari dalam waktu yang lama aku akan sangat kelelahan dan haus"_

 _Raut wajah jisoo kembali murung, ia mendekati jeonghan dan menundukan kepala nya_

" _Maafkan aku jeonghannie hyung~"_

 _Kini giliran jeonghan lah yang terkekeh, ia memukul pundak lelaki yang lebih muda_

" _Ya, jangan berperilaku imut seperti itu…sangat tidak cocok dengan image asli seorang Hong Jisoo…dan jangan memanggilku hyung! Kita hanya berbeda 2 bulan"_

 _Jisoo tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, kemudian ia teringat akan taruhan mereka di awal_

" _Jeonghannie, kau tentu ingat dengan taruhan kita bukan?"_

" _Hmm?"_

 _Jeonghan memandang bingung jisoo, tapi sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan bibir tipis nya_

" _Maksudmu, yang kalah harus menuruti dua permintaan dari sang pemenang? Arra…arra…kau ingin apa sekarang?"_

 _Jisoo mengangguk bahagia sebagai jawaban, ia sedikit berfikir hingga sebuah smirk evil terukir di bibir nya._

" _Ya! Senyum macam apa itu! Jangan minta yang aneh aneh Hong Jisoo!"_

 _Jisoo tak mendengarkan protesan jeonghan, lelaki itu mulai mendekati jeonghan secara perlahan. Hal itu jelas membuat jeonghan perlahan mundur, hingga saat jeonghan tersudut di tembok lelaki cantik itu mulai mengeluarkan suara nya_

" _Ji—jisoo ap—apa yang kau lakukan…? Menjauh lah"_

" _Permintaan pertama ku….."_

 _Chu~_

 _Tiba tiba jisoo mengecup lembut pipi tirus jeonghan, kedua mata jeonghan membulat besar ia ingin berontak dan mendorong jisoo tapi entah mengapa tubuh nya serasa enggan untuk menolaknya_

"… _.Mengecup pipi mulus mu, karena kau tau han? Aku sungguh ingin merasakan bagaimana manis nya pipi tirus ini apalagi ketika sedang merona seperti sekarang…"_

 _Jeonghan memandang jisoo dengan tatapan kaget, sementara jisoo menampilkan senyuman gentle dan hal itu sungguh membuat jeonghan merona hebat belum lagi gemuruh jantung nya yang seakan menguat_

" _Ji—jisoo…"_

" _Nah itu baru permintaan pertama ku! Sekarang permintaan keduaku, ayo temani aku ke coffee shop di lantai bawah. Ku dengar rasanya enak, ku tunggu di depan lift Jeonghannie.."_

 _Jisoo sempat melemparkan senyum gentle dan sebuah wink ke jeonghan sebelum ia meninggalkan jeonghan sendiri di ruang latihan. Jeonghan masih dengan ekspresi terkejut dan blank nya, lelaki itu memegang pipi kanan nya yang baru saja….Jisoo kecup_

" _Astaga… yang tadi itu apa?"_

 _Jeonghan menggelengkan kepala nya berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, dengan cepat ia mengambil snapback dan memakainya, tak lupa ia juga mengambil ponselnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan untuk menyusul jisoo_

 _Di depan pintu ia dapat melihat jisoo yang tengah menunggu nya sembari tersenyum, jeonghan menundukan kepala nya, di dalam hati jeonghan mengucap_

' _Lupakan kejadian tadi Yoon Jeonghan! Jisoo hanya ingin menjahilimu!'_

' _Tapi…astaga kenapa degupan sialan ini tak mau berhenti sih?! Apa—'_

" _Han? Kenapa masih diam didepan pintu lift? Ayo masuklah"_

 _Jeonghan mengangguk kikuk, ia masuk ke lift dan pintu lift pun tertutup. Selama berada di lift, jeonghan terus menundukan kepala nya menghindari tatapan jisoo yang amat lekat menatap nya_

' _Kenapa Jeonghan diam saja? Apa mungkin dia marah?'_

 _Diam diam jisoo merasa khawatir, ia takut bila jeonghan marah dengan kejadian tadi. Jisoo mengutuk diri nya yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencium jeonghan, tapi sungguh demi apapun…bahkan sebelumnya ia berencana untuk mencium bibir jeonghan dan bukan pipi nya—tapi jisoo masih mengerti batas_

" _Jeonghannie, apa kau marah? Kau tau kan itu….engg…sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena sudah membuat mu kelelahan?"_

' _Permintaan maaf katanya?! Apa jisoo tidak tau karena hal tadi jantung ku jadi berdegup sangat kencang!'_

" _Iya, kau santai saja aku tak marah…"_

 _Jeonghan mengangkat kepala nya dan tersenyum manis ke arah jisoo, dan jisoo pun menghela nafas lega. Pintu lift terbuka ketika mereka sudah tiba di lantai dasar, kedua vocalist seventeen itu berjalan menuju coffee shop_

" _Kau ingin pesan apa han? Biar aku yang pesankan…"_

" _Kau juga yang akan membayar nya kan? Kau hanya meminta ku untuk menemani mu disini kan? Bukan untuk menraktirmu…dan ah, aku pesan cappuccino satu"_

 _Jisoo tertawa dan mengacak rambut jeonghan, lelaki itu pun berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan meninggalkan jeonghan yang kembali merona karena sikap lelaki tersebut_

" _Jeonghan….sadar lah hal tadi itu wajar dalam persahabatan!"_

 _Jeonghan memutuskan untuk membuka ponsel nya untuk mengalihkan fikirannya yang berkeliaran kemana mana_

" _Cappuccino satu untuk Mr Yoon…"_

" _Ayolah Jisoo-ah kau tak cocok menjadi pelayan!"_

" _Hahaha…baiklah baiklah"_

 _Jisoo mengambil tempat duduk didepan jeonghan, ia melirik jeonghan yang tengah asik dengan ponsel nya_

" _Berkirim pesan dengan siapa? Seungcheol?"_

' _Oh astaga… ku harap bukan seungcheol!' Jisoo berucap dalam hati_

" _Anni, ini Mingyu… ia bilang mereka sudah hampir tiba disini"_

' _Syukurlah bukan seungcheol!'_

" _Ah benarkah kenapa cepat sekali?"_

 _Sudah jelas maksud perkataan Jisoo tadi, ia masih menginginkan waktu HANYA BERDUA dengan si angel Yoon. Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat mala mini?_

" _Ya, jangan seperti itu nan—AH itu mereka! Mingyu-ya! Kemari!"_

 _Member seventeen lain yang melihat jeonghan jisoo langsung berjalan kea rah coffee shop_

" _Ah jadi ini alasan Jeonghan hyung dan jisoo hyung tak ikut kami, kalian kencan berdua eoh?"_

 _Chan berkata dengan polosnya, sementara member lain mulai menyoraki jeonghan dan jisoo. Dan membuat kedua orang itu tersenyum malu, namun…tidak untuk leader mereka alias seungcheol. Jeonghan Jisoo kencan? Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengarnya_

" _Yaya… ini bukan kencan, lagipula aku hanya menuruti jisoo untuk kemari. Hei ngomong ngomong ini dibayar jisoo jadi jika ada yang mau beli, beli lah selagi masih disini!"_

" _YA! Yoon jeonghan apa yang kau—"_

" _Wah jeongmal-yo jisoo hyung?!"_

" _Are you serious hyung?"_

" _Hyung aku pesan mocca cino satu ya!"_

 _Mereka mulai berebutan ke tempat pemesanan, meninggalkan Jisoo yang menghela nafas dan memandang protes ke jeonghan. Jeonghan yang tertawa jahil dan….seungcheol yang masih diam_

" _Seungcheolie? Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak mau pesan… Jisoo yang bayar"_

 _Seungcheol tersadar dan memberikan senyum kecil untuk jeonghan_

" _Hmm… aku akan pesan. Dan jisoo-ah terimakasih sudah mau menraktir yang lain…dan—selamat atas kencan kalian"_

 _Seungcheol pun pergi ke tempat pemesanan_

" _Ya! Seungcheol-ah ini bukan kencan! Haishhh…."_

" _Biarkan saja kalau mereka menganggap nya begitu han…"_

" _Tapi—"_

"… _siapa tau suatu saat ini akan menjadi kencan sungguhan"_

 _Pipi jeonghan kembali merona hebat karena perkataan jisoo, sementara jisoo pura pura kalau ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang biasa. Ia meminum coffee nya sambil diam diam tersenyum kecil_

' _What a nice day'_

 _Meanwhile_

 _Seungcheol yang masih menunggu antrian memesan menatap tajam jisoo dan jeonghan, ia tak tau apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Tapi melihat jeonghan yang merona dan tersenyum bahagia karena orang lain jelas membuat hatinya panas_

' _Aku harus selangkah lebih maju dari jisoo…'_

" _Hyung giliranmu… Ya hyung… apa yang kau li—Jeonghan hyung? Jisoo hyung? Apa…"_

 _Soonyoung memperhatikan lekat seungcheol, dan ia menggeleng pelan_

" _Satu amaricano untuk seungcheol hyung…"_

 _Soonyoung memutuskan untuk memesankan seungcheol karena pria tampan itu belum juga sadar dari lamunan nya_

' _Mengapa cinta segitga hyung line rumit sekali?'_

 _Kau benar soonyoung…_

 _Aku setuju denganmu…_

 _End_

 _Duhhh apa itu diatas /.\_

 _Hahaha… aneh ya_ _maap yaaaa_

 _Curhat dikit ya, siapa disini yangl bingung sama OTP di seventeen ._. mereka semua itu ship-able banget haha, kalo kalian gimana udah bisa nentuin OTP?^^_

 _Buat next ff, ada request mau pair nya siapa?^^_

 _Btw, kalo ada yang mau kenal lebih lanjut, atau nanya nanya atau request ff bisa follow twitter angel di YoonhAngel ^^_

 _Thx_

 _Angel ( YoonhAngel )_


End file.
